Say It
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: They need each other in times of better or for worse. AU Chair. One-Shot!


Say It

A/N: Hey guys! So I just wrote this one shot after seeing that AMAZING Gossip Girl Episode!! WOW!! Chuck and Blair own the whole show!! Their love story in my opinion is just amazing to watch. Even though they haven't said "I Love You," I can feel they love each other. They are truly just the best! Ok so on to this one-shot! In the episode 1x18 "Much 'I Do' About Nothing" I have always had a special place in my heart for the scene at the beginning when they are in the bed together and that's what I was trying to show! Haha! I really hope you enjoy this! I'm new at writing so please tell me if this is bad! Haha! Please review! Oh and the title "Say It" is off the amazing song by "Voices of Theory"!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or the characters!

Timing: After episode 2x07 "Chuck in Real Life." Very AU!

Blair Waldorf was at Bart Bass's funeral. He had died two weeks ago from what, she didn't know. Blair had only come to see Chuck. Yes, Chuck Bass. He was three rows away from her and she secretly wanted to be by his side. So what she was in love with him. In love with Chuck Bass was not a crime. The one problem with being in love with him was that she couldn't say the words to him. The words that he wanted to hear and the ones she wanted to say. She could still remember the first day they met. Second grade. That one moment she could always remember, she didn't know why, but in later years she knew. They were alike.

"_Your scarf is ugly. Such a fashion trauma." Eight-year-old Blair Waldorf knew fashion. She knew not to mix last years fashion with this year. Obviously this boy knew no such thing._

"_I'm Chuck Bass."_

"_Chuck is it? Your scarf is a tragedy. You know that right?"_

"_And who are you?" She had his interested. She was small. Definitely had cuties at this age. Her pigtails were perfect. He liked perfection. One thing that stood out to him the most though was her devilish smile._

"_Blair Cornelia Waldorf. I'm surprised you didn't know that. We have been in class for fours hours now. Obviously not bright." Blair looked at him. Scrawny and not very cute, well he was okay looking. She had her eye on another boy though. Nathanial Archibald. He was cute. This guy she was talking to was friends with him. She knew this and now she needed to make her move._

"_Smart thing are you? Well I'm smart too. You have been staring at my best friend Nate for sometime now." He saw her face fall. Oh he was good. To say he was jealous was an understatement. He thought she was cute. He could tell she was delicate though. He liked it._

"_So what. He's cute. I think you should introduce us."_

"_In your dreams Waldorf." Chuck then turned away from her and started walking away. As he was walking though he felt his neck get chilly. That's when he noticed his scarf was gone and it was in Blair Waldorf's hand. From that moment he knew, she was definitely a catch._

The funeral was long. Two hours of boredom, but she had come for Chuck. She looked over at him. Usually when she looked it wouldn't be seconds before he looked. Not today. He stared straight forward. She didn't know how to get through to him anymore. Their last conversation had been two weeks ago when she couldn't say the words to him. She had come up with the dumbest response to him as well. She said she would never say those words to him. She had been wrong though. She wanted too she couldn't though.

Two days had passed since the funeral. Blair hadn't seen or heard from any of the Van Der Bass's or that's what she use to call them. It was now the Van Der Woodsen's plus Chuck. She felt for Chuck. In some ways they were one and in other ways they were two complete strangers. All through her bulimia she had only told Chuck. She told Chuck because she knew she could trust him. Nate had never been told, until Chuck had forced her to tell him. In ways she thought she had always let him in, but now she saw she never truly saw the real Chuck. She hadn't seen the true side of him because even though she told him all of her problems she never once cared about his problems or feelings.

"Serena where is the Basshole?" Blair used these names for the simple fact of again, not showing her feelings. She could convince many people of her disliking for Chuck, maybe not Serena though. She could see her smirking and she didn't like it.

"I think in his room. Why you looking for him?"

"Yes of course I am looking for the thing."

"Okay well just a warning, he hasn't been out of his room since the funeral. Don't do anything your going to regret Blair. Promise." Serena said.

"Serena my business with Chuck is none of yours." She bit out in a bitchy tone. "Goodbye now. We will talk later.'

Blair walked into the room and was astonished by the sight. Chuck Bass in his pajamas turned to the side. He looked depressed. This was not Chuck Bass. Chuck Bass was usually strong, but in this state Blair could feel her heart breaking. _Maybe it's heartburn. I did have that muffin. _

"Chuck wake your lazy ass up."

"Go away, I'm not in the mood Blair." This was not like Chuck, to reject her. Blair walked over to his bed and jumped on. _Very comfy. _He wouldn't budge. She was annoyed. She reached out to his arm placing her hand on his arm. She tried to turn him over, no use.

"Okay Chuck what is with the emoness? It's very annoying for a girl that has a proposition for you."

"Blair, I'm not in the mood. Go away. Get out of my bed." He yelled. He didn't need this. This back and forth thing Blair had going on. He needed to be alone. He needed to think.

She was shocked. Chuck had never actually yelled at her before. Not even when she did that horrible thing to Vanessa. _Ass._ She then got up, and off the bed. She walked over to the side he was turned to. She had expected to see anger in his face, but all she saw was a single tear down is face. _What the hell. _

"Chuck, are you okay?" She said this not in an annoyed tone, but in a concerned tone. She had never seen Chuck cry before. "Chuck, I mean it are you okay?" She knew his father's death had been hard on him, but she didn't know the extent of it.

He turned to other side, not wanting her to see him. He had never let anyone see him like this. His dad had just died and he had no one. He never knew his mother. She had died in childbirth while giving birth to him. He always thought his dad blamed him for this. He had planned to say sorry to his father one day, but now he would never have the chance. He didn't know how he would get over this. That's when alcohol came in. He got drunk last night and the night before, oh hell he had been drunk for the past two weeks. His dad had said alcohol was a mans weakness, but now his father wasn't here to tell him this. So he drank.

She jumped on the bed. She was sick of this. Blair jumped over his body. _Oh god tequila much? _Once she jumped over he stayed on that side were she could finally get a good look at him. He looked tired not like his usual Chuck self. She lay down. She then kissed away the tear. They were face to face now. She closed her eyes for a few moments. Every time they were together these days it was because of lust, but right here there was so much more. She felt alive when she was with him and she hated seeing him this way. Blair opened her eyes again and saw his deep eyes poring into her. They didn't look harsh though, they looked gentle.

"I have no one," he said softly. It came out more of a plea in Blair's mind though.

"Chuck, you have me. You have always had me."

He took his hand and rubbed it down her arm. She did the same. They were so wrapped up in each other a place they hadn't been in a long time. These were the moments Blair had wanted since she was little. She was a romantic and everyone knew it. Everyone thought her and Nate's relationship was epic, but Blair knew her and Chuck's journey was the epic one.

"Blair.." He needed to say it to her. All the waiting and anticipation had killed him inside. He had never told anyone he loved them before. Blair would be the first. To say it scared him was putting it lightly.

"Chuck..I…I.." She was having trouble saying it as well. When she was with Nate it came out so easy. She said it to him on their first date, but with Chuck it meant so much more to her. At the Black and White party she had begged him to say it to her, now she knew she was the one that needed to declare her feelings first. He had chased her everywhere. She had never actually seen someone give so much of their time to her. She knew once the words came out; it would change her life for the better.

"Chuck. I love you."

"I love you too, Blair Cornelia Waldorf."

Blair smiled remembering back to the scarf. She then took her hand and touched his cheek. She needed him. She didn't want to play the game of cat and mouse anymore.

"I know it took me a long time to say those words. I mean them. I do love you. We are forever Bass."

He smiled at her. He knew they were forever as well. He always knew she was the one for him. He couldn't deny the feeling he had for her anymore. He knew he had some adjustments to make before fully letting her in all they way, but he was going to try for her.

Chuck then took in her face with one of his hands. He needed her right then. Their lips touched in a passionate lip lock and he rolled on top of her. He couldn't take it anymore. He had waited for her all these months. She didn't know this, but he hadn't been with anyone since their last time. The kiss began to pick up speed so much he needed a break. He looked and into her brown eyes and snapped.

"Marry me." Blair looked at him. She could see he was serious. Maybe the one true moment she could tell he was serious.

"Yes."

She didn't need time to even think.


End file.
